Release 2
by Rogue1979
Summary: Sequel to my combined fic 'Release' - please have a read of that one first. Yami/Yugi, some Bakura/Yami non-con . What happens when you think you're untouchable and get caught?


This is a sequel to my combined fic with Nikki7716 based on one of her oneshots 'Release'. If you haven't read that one, please do so first.

This will be my last post until I get my writing drive back, so enjoy!

WARNINGS: Mentions of rape, yaoi, explicit smexiness.

Don't own!

Onwards!

* * *

RELEASE 2

What is it that they say? Pride comes before a fall? No, that's not it. Confidence is fleeting? No, that's 'beauty'. Well, anyway, imagine I have said something profound about how being over-confident can sometimes lead you to downfall.

When I first took Yugi without his consent, I was tempting fate. When he didn't immediately go to the police or his friends, my confidence grew and I took him again. When he still didn't seek help and told me he loved me, I knew that I had him and used his love to ensure that he would never tell anyone of my indifference to him and could continue fucking him whenever I wanted. We pretended to be a couple, a loving couple, around his grandfather and friends.

I think my acting was so good it scared Yugi a little, like how I would wake up in the middle of the night with a hard-on, enter his room (yes, we sleep separately because I like my space in bed) and fuck him without so much as waking him first, gagging him with a sock or something to prevent him from crying out too loudly in pain, threatening to hurt him if he so much as uttered a word about what really happened behind closed doors, and then the next morning being all lovey-dovey because his grandfather was about. Or how when his friends threw him a surprise party for his birthday, and I helped them plan everything when they asked, told them when Yugi was out of the house and generally did the 'boyfriend' thing, until halfway during the party I 'borrowed' him for a second, dragged him to his room and fucked him so hard that he bled, then returned to the party as if nothing had happened. And all the while, I could see him struggling to maintain a happy face, but doing quite well. He was also a fairly decent actor. So, my confidence that no-one would ever find out about how I treated him in privacy soared. Unfortunately, it was at a social gathering like his party, that I made a mistake and learned to always trust my goddamn instincts.

Ryou planed a party for himself as it was his birthday and at the same time, he decided it would be only fair to celebrate Bakura's birthday as well, since the Roman Calendar hadn't been invented during our ancient time and so we had no idea what our birthdays actually were.

Of course, Yugi and I were invited, but I didn't want to go. Something told me that attending a party for that tomb robber would be a bad idea. I wanted nothing more than to ignore the invitation, overpower Yugi, tie him to the bed and fuck him all night long. Unfortunately, not going would have aroused suspicion, and there was no way I was letting Yugi go on his own, just in case.

So, it was hardly surprising when I found myself smiling for Yugi's friends, hugging him lightly and being nice all around a few days later at the party. I had to laugh though, because no one brought a present for the tomb robber, causing him to be in a bad mood. Twice he tried to leave and go sulk in his room, until Ryou told him that he could share his presents, to which he simply huffed.

But, as per usual, my need to take Yugi then and there got the better of me. I wrapped my fingers around his thin upper arm and squeezed tightly, tight enough to hurt him, and I could tell when he grit his teeth and suppressed a cry of pain that he knew what I wanted. He smiled at his friends. "Excuse us for a second?" he asked them as I lead him down the hallway. They excused us and we disappeared into one of the bedrooms.

Once inside, I swung Yugi round and grabbed his other arm and pushed him roughly to the bed. He grunted with the soft impact. "Yami, please don't. We're at a party," he hissed trying to keep his voice down.

"Do I look like I give a damn?" I asked rhetorically as I unbuckled my belt. To my surprise, Yugi jumped off the bed and headed for the door. I grabbed his shoulder, spinning him round to face me and grabbed his shirt collar, bunching it up in my hand and pulling him close to me. "Where do you think you're going?" I growled.

Yugi struggled slightly, trying to loosen my grip on his favourite shirt. "I've had enough! I'm going to tell everyone what's been going on to put a stop to it. I can't do this anymore, Yami," he whined. God, I hated it when he whined. Begged, yes; whined, no! "I can't keep living a lie. You don't love me and I hate what you do to me every single day..."

I yanked on him to get him to stop talking. "You will do no such thing because you know that I will hurt you if you even so much as think about it! You know that even without your consent, I will take what I want from you?" I pulled him even closer and licked up the side of his face, catching a falling tear and dipping my tongue into his ear. "I'll just go back to raping you." The thought sent a wave of passion flowing through my body to my groin. I basically rape him everytime anyway, but he had given me his overall consent before. Now he was retracting it. "And you know what? I will enjoy it even more than I do now."

"Well, well, well," a voice from the doorway said. I snapped my head up and glared as the white-haired thief leaned on the door frame. "What do we have here?"

"What do you want, baka?" I snapped. I was hard as anything and just wanted to bury myself inside Yugi's tight little hole until I came hard.

"Well, I was just coming to my room to get my present to Ryou when I overheard your comments about raping little Yugi here." I quickly glanced around the room and cursed. This was indeed Bakura's room.

"That is none of your business, " I said. My one hand fell away from Yugi's shirt, but the other stayed firmly locked in place. Yugi was looking at Bakura with shock and a hint of hope that the other would go and tell the others what he'd heard.

Bakura put his forefinger to his lips and looked up at the ceiling in mock contemplation. "Hmm, it may not be my business, but I can certainly make it everyone else's business by telling them what I'd suspected for a long time now."

My interest was peaked. "You suspected I was mistreating him?"

Bakura chuckled. "I'm very observant, and there are only so many hidden looks of terror followed by hopelessness that I can dismiss."

I growl and look down at Yugi. I told him that in the presence of his friends, he had to hide all that. He looked up at me with wide eyes knowing this would not go down well for him. As much as the first time my mind had been clouded with lust I reckoned there was nothing Yugi could do by telling on me, I was now adamant that if anyone did find out, any one of his friends that is, that I would be given an all expenses paid one way trip back to the afterlife, where my tainted heart would no doubt be devoured by Ammit after being weighed too heavy by Annubis. This was a potentially dangerous situation. I had to tread carefully. I looked back at Bakura. "Your silence," I began reluctantly. "What will it cost?"

The tomb robber looked positively pleased with himself. He stood up straight and looked at me purposefully. "A taste," he replied.

I frowned, not liking the way he said that, but proceeded cautiously. "A taste of what, exactly?"

He licked his lips. "You."

I had not been expecting that. I thought that maybe he'd want to fuck Yugi (and would I have so readily agreed to that?). But this? "No fucking way," I said blankly.

Bakura shrugged and turned. "Well, then I guess I'll be off to tell the others what's been going on. I'm sure the blonde and his brunette side kick will not hesitate to come to the protection of their friend irrespective if it is the great Pharaoh whose arse they will kick."

I took a step forwards, intending on stopping him forcefully, but then a thought occurred to me and I just relaxed. I smirked. "And who do you think they'll believe, a known thief and trouble maker, or a once 'great Pharaoh' who twice saved the world from darkness?"

Bakura looked back at me, and the fact he did not have a defeated look on his face made me angry. "I don't think it matters who they believe at first. Eventually, they'll figure out who was telling the truth." He looked purposefully at Yugi and then he went to leave.

I had no choice. I knew that with Yugi trying his hardest to put on a happy face, he couldn't disguise his angst forever, and sooner or later, the others would put together what Bakura would tell them and how he was acting and get the full story and I was not willing to lose him yet. I still had much lust for him. "Wait," I said before I could stop myself. Bakura stopped and turned with an evil grin on his face. I let go of Yugi's shirt and he backed away slowly. With my hands clenched tightly at my sides, I stepped a bit closer to the white-haired male in offering, but refused to actually say it.

Bakura smiled. "I accept your generous offer. I'm just going to tell Ryou that Yugi has convinced us that we need to discuss our rivalry and try to come to some sort of truce since we're now living in this modern world, and to leave us all alone for a little while." He winked and then left.

I dropped my head with defeat, and then turned to Yugi in anger. He flinched, but I didn't say anything. I wanted to shout at him, scream at him for getting me into this situation, but the fact of the matter was that I had made a mistake by thinking I was untouchable. I just glared at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it.

Bakura came back, slipped inside and closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it. This time, Yugi did say something. "Um, you don't need me to be here, do you?"

Bakura pocketed the key. "Of course, Yugi. Don't you want to be present to see your rapist get what's coming to him?"

I grit my teeth as I watch Yugi looked from Bakura to me and back again. He didn't know what to say. I didn't know what he should say either. Did he truly want me to get what I probably deserved? If he did, could he even say it out loud. Would my submitting to Bakura even make the mistake go away? It may ensure Bakura's silence by letting him do to me what he wanted, but how would any of this prevent Yugi from still doing so?

In the end, Bakura didn't bother waiting to see if Yugi would answer his question, taking his prolonged silence as the answer itself. He stepped up to me and roughly pushed down on my shoulders. I resisted and he gave me a knowing look, not letting up. I shook with the effort of trying to remain standing, but in the end, he was stronger. I sank to my knees and his crotch was the perfect level to my face.

"I'm sure you know what I want," he said.

I just had to know. "Why are you doing this?" I asked him, hoping to prolong the inevitable.

Bakura grinned maliciously. "I've wanted to for a long time. I just want to fuck you, have wanted to for ages."

I shivered at the words. If my memory served me right, I said similar things to Yugi, and I felt a wash of panic flow through me, but managed to suppress it for now.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Yugi shifting nervously from foot to foot. He was looking everywhere except the scene in front of him. I was already angry at the situation, but I had to direct it somewhere. "Oh, get over yourself!" I snapped at him. "You're not innocent!"

The slap came from nowhere. I was suddenly looking in the opposite direction to where Yugi was standing, my face stinging from the impact. When I'd regained my senses, I looked up at Bakura, who was grinning sadistically. "Focus your attention where it should be, whore," he said, "or I may have to call the whole thing off." I bristled at his 'whore' comment and the fact he was holding this over my head, and began working his belt, button and zipper with haste and annoyance.

He suddenly grabbed my face with one hand squashing my cheeks painfully, and forced me to look up at him. "Easy there, speedy," he warned. "If I so much as feel nails or teeth or if you manhandle me, I will have to hurt you."

He let go of my face and I flexed my jaw to relieve the pain of his grip. More slowly, I opened his trousers and began pulling them down. He stopped me again and, frustrated, I looked up at him again with a huff. "Just take it out," he demanded.

I reached inside his trousers and was surprised to find him not wearing any underwear. I shuddered when my hand came in contact with his tool, but pulled it out. "Now, suck it, and remember; no teeth."

I felt supremely embarrassed. I was not the submissive type, and like I saw kissing as an act of love, I saw sucking cock as an act of submission. Yugi had been forced to suck me off many times, but I'd never done it to him, and the way Bakura was not actually forcing my head closer to his growing erection, I felt he knew this and was enjoying this moment too much.

Eventually, however, he grew impatient and flung me to the floor on my back and straddled my chest. He grabbed a large tuft of my hair, lifted my head and guided himself inside my mouth when I winced in pain. I nearly gagged at the taste. It was a combination of sweat and musk and I didn't like it. What made it worse was the fact that with his weight on me and his hand tangled in my hair, I couldn't pull away, and he pushed forwards deeper into my mouth. I could feel the erection growing and growing and my eyes widened when he hit the back of my throat and I nearly threw up.

Bakura laughed as he pulled my head back and forwards. "Oh yeah, that's it, Pharaoh. Suck that cock."

He was taunting me too? I contemplated biting him despite his warning about teeth, but thought better of it. My saving grace at least was that if he wanted to fuck me, he was not going to blow in my mouth, so I'd be spared that humiliation...I hoped.

From my position, if I glanced to the left, I could see Yugi quite clearly. His look could only be described as concern, but whether he was actually concerned for me, or concerned that should I break away from this that I might mutilate him, was impossible to tell. He was standing by the bed wringing his hands together nervously watching what was happening. He could stop this, I though sourly. He could tell Bakura to back off and that he would deny what I'd been doing to him even if the thief told the world. But he wouldn't. Maybe he was vindictive. Maybe he wanted this to happen to me.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I realised with horror that I had tears in my eyes. I could probably fool Yugi and Bakura into thinking it was from having a rather large penis shoved down my throat, but I knew in myself it was because I felt helpless, and betrayed actually. How could Yugi let this happen?

Bakura looked down at me and canted his head. "Hmm," he said and then retracted suddenly. I coughed and then wheezed as he leaned on my stomach. "Don't want to keep sucking? Very well..." He got off me and with his hand still in my hair, he pulled me up before letting go. He stepped backwards and sat on the edge of his bed and Yugi scooted away. "Strip."

I watched him fold his arms and look decidedly comfortable, like he was in total control...which he was, really. I growled low in my throat, but began to unbutton my shirt, slowly, like I knew he would want me to. But, instead of looking at Bakura, I looked at Yugi. Somehow, watching him watching me made me feel like I was doing it for him instead of the tomb robber, and it made me feel less awkward. Although the main event was not something I would be able to enjoy.

I could see Bakura smirking out the corner of my eye, but he didn't say anything, obviously happy to let me avoid eye contact with him. I got the buttons all undone and then slowly slid it off my body letting it flutter to the ground. Yugi gulped when this happened, but he couldn't take his eyes off me. I'd never contemplated doing anything to tease Yugi like this before preferring to just get to the task of reaching my own climax with the odd pleasurable experience thrown in for him.

"Now the trousers," I heard Bakura tell me. Still looking at Yugi, I reached down and remembered I had already unbuckled my belt. I popped the button and lowered the zipper, then began to slide them from my body, bending down at the hips to get them below my knees. When were low enough, they slipped the rest of the way down by themselves and I stepped out of them. I had chosen to wear boxers tonight, thankfully, but I knew it was just going to prolong my torture. I think I would have preferred for Bakura to simply rip my clothes from me, like I'd done to Yugi.

I should be careful what I wish for. Quick as lightening, Bakura was off the bed and had me pinned face down on the floor and he was pulling frantically as my underwear. I actually heard a stifled cry of protest come from Yugi. Ever valiant, not wanting anything to happen to the ones he loved. I managed to look at him, and he'd taken a step forwards. What was he doing? Didn't he want to see me subjugated for my repeated crimes against him?

"Bakura, please stop," he said. "He doesn't deserve this."

Bakura had a hand gripped in my hair, and I felt it tighten. "Who do you think you are?" I heard him ask, his voice low and gravelly...and dangerous. "I want to fuck him because I _want_ to. I'm not doing this for you."

Yugi gathered what little courage and backbone he has and stepped forwards. "Get off him."

Bakura snorted, his grip loosening only slightly. "And why should I? I am in a position of power here that I've wanted to be in for a very long time, and I'm not going to give it up without a damn good reason."

And then Yugi said something that both worried me and made me feel really proud of him. "If you want to f...fuck him because you just want to, then do it on your own time. But right now, doing what you're doing in front of me because you read some facial expressions makes me think you _are_ doing it for me in a way, and on that basis I'm telling you to stop." He looked like he was about to faint. "Please," he added. "No one deserves that treatment, and certainly not as a punishment for the same action." I could see him clenching his hands into fists nervously. "And...I'll deny that Yami has done anything unwholesome to me if you tell anyone what you heard, so your silence is not required."

Bakura was still and silent for a while, either in shock, or contemplating what Yugi had said. I tried to shift, but he was too heavy, and finally, thankfully, and to my surprise, the white-haired male got up. Almost immediately, Yugi was by my side, gently stroking my hair and trying to lift me up. I got to my knees and just looked at him. I didn't know what to think. On one hand, I was entirely grateful that I'd been spared the humiliation of being taken not only by Bakura, but in front of Yugi too, but on the other, I was highly suspicious that Bakura had given up so easily.

"This is by no means over, Pharaoh," Bakura warned. "I wasn't lying when I said I've wanted to fuck you for aeons, and when you least expect it, I will take you." And then he was gone. The door unlocked and then slammed shut again.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked me, his eyes showing nothing but concern.

I was in too much shock to respond. I simply looked at him, hoping my face was showing no or little expression. I _was_ grateful to him, but I didn't want him to see it yet. When I didn't respond, Yugi got up and gathered my clothes for me. I managed to stand up on shaky legs, only now realising how close I'd come to being Bakura's bitch. I took the proffered clothes from Yugi and began to hastily pull them on, as if the thief may return any second and finish what he started.

I frowned as I pulled my shirt on, but left the buttons undone. "This changes nothing," I growled to him. What I'd actually wanted to say was 'Thank you, and this changes everything', but of course, my pride was damaged and I would have to just show him next time, assuming he was being serious and would deny everything should the blabbermouth spew forth. He simply nodded, but his eyes didn't show any fear.

I decided not to try anything further at the party. When we exited the bedroom, I think we were both expecting some type of reaction from the others, but it never came. Everyone was acting normally, apart from the thief, who was sitting in the corner sulking, so maybe he _was_ acting normally. He glared at us as we came into the lounge and joined the party, but didn't say or do anything. We had one comment from Ryou who guessed the 'truce talk' was unsuccessful and that we'd given it a good go at least. At this, Yugi laughed and rubbed the back of his head saying he guessed an ages long rivalry wasn't going to be resolved in a few minutes. I said nothing, but smiled warmly at my hikari behind his back.

It was only much later that night that anything relating to the earlier incident happened. I snuck into Yugi's room and ripped his comforter away from him. He'd been deep asleep and riled slowly. He rubbed his eyes and sat up trying to find the duvet. When he saw me, even in the darkness, I could see his eyes widen in fear. "Yami?" He wasn't accustomed to my coming into his room and waking him like this. I was usually buried deep inside him before he knew what was going on.

I glared at him from the side of the bed. "Why did you do that?" I asked, my tone angry.

"D...do what?" he asked still trying to reach for the blanket.

"You stopped Bakura," I explained. "You could have let him do that to me with no remorse and I would have understood it, but you stopped him, even after everything I've done to you, so now I'm confused."

Yugi visibly relaxed. "That's easy," he answered. "I told you; I love you, and I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to the one I care about. And you were willing to take the proverbial bullet to keep anyone from finding out about what you do, and to me, although your motives were warped, that shows me that you care enough about me to want to keep me for yourself."

"But, I raped you, hurt you, told you I felt nothing but lust for you. If Bakura had said to have you instead of me for his silence, I probably would have given you to him, without hesitation."

"No, you wouldn't have," Yugi said arguing with me, and seeming so sure of himself. "You wouldn't have wanted to see me hurt by him when I am clearly yours." And then he smiled as if that statement reassured him more than me and I knew then that I was a goner.

I sat on the edge of the bed looked at him in disbelief and he didn't look away. Eventually, I leaned forwards. Probably out of habit, Yugi leaned away from me, but I followed and put my lips firmly against him. I had my eyes closed, but I could tell he was shocked. I'd told him many times that I would never kiss him because that's what lovers did, and here I was, doing just that.

Eventually, I felt him relax and he opened his mouth slightly. I graciously accepted the invitation and pushed my tongue inside him. There, I met his tongue and they danced together slowly. Yugi was a surprisingly good kisser, and he let me lead. I swirled around his mouth, tasting him properly for the first time. I could taste the toothpaste he used every night, but he tasted sweet too. I felt like I was being sucked into oblivion by his taste and I couldn't pull away.

Unfortunately, we had to in order to breathe. I could feel him panting beneath me and I wondered when I'd climbed fully onto the bed to lie over him. I had also hardened and knew he could feel it through my pyjama bottoms.

"Yami..." he whispered and I shushed him with a finger on his lips. I kissed him lightly again and then moved to his chin, neck, collar, shoulders. This was also new to him from me. I usually dispensed with foreplay, but this time, I knew I had to show him my appreciation.

I kissed down his chest and licked briefly at his nipples as I passed them, which elicited a suppressed squeak from him. It was different to his pained noises, and I found I liked it. I glanced up at him and his eyes were closed, his mouth open slightly. He was enjoying himself, and if he was enjoying himself now, he had only to wait a few more seconds.

I reached his stomach and dipped my tongue inside his belly button and he squirmed, giggling slightly as it tickled him, but I didn't do it for very long. It distracted him while I hooked my fingers in the waistband of his pants and before he could react, I pulled them from him and threw them to the floor. He tried to sit up, but I pushed him back down. He looked a bit scared, as if I'd lulled him into a false sense of security. I smirked at him, but then lowered my head.

"Y...Yami?" he began and then arched his back as I engulfed him. I had to hold his hips down to stop him from gagging me, but I pressed on with my task. If the kiss hadn't shown him my feelings, then _this_ certainly would.

I sucked him slowly from base to tip and back down again and I found myself revelling in his taste. It's amazing how there can be so much of a difference between two people when you have feelings for the one and hate the other's guts. Yugi tasted wonderful. I pressed my tongue against his slit and felt him jerk. I grinned inwardly and did it again to earn a groan. I swirled the tip of my tongue lightly around his cock head and he writhed in what I hoped was ecstasy. Then I went back to sucking him harshly.

I knew he wouldn't last much longer. From the way he was moaning and trying to grip the bed, his knuckles turning white, he must have been so close. I wasn't sure if I was ready to have another man's semen in my mouth since it was only the second time I'd ever done this and Bakura stopped before he came. But, I figured I would try it once, and if I hated it, I could always never do it again.

I felt fingers twine in my hair and only glanced up briefly to see Yugi looking at me, cheeks flushed, and mouth open, panting, before chuckling. The vibrations were just the thing and with a cry, Yugi's fingers tightened and I felt him release. I made sure to swallow as quickly as possible, but still got a taste. Salty, a bit bitter, but not nearly so bad. I guessed it would become a regular pastime.

I had to extricate Yugi's fingers from my hair as he hadn't let go as he came down from his high. While he was still dazed, I lifted myself up and leaned over him. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me closer. I kissed him deeply, allowing him to taste his own seed. When I broke away from him, he looked away. "I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" I asked him, genuinely surprised at his apology.

"I should have warned you that I was going to..."

I put a finger to his lips to quiet him again and shook my head. "It was what I was aiming for." He smiled under my finger and kissed it. He then opened his mouth slightly and licked at it. I groaned at the sensual action and angled two to go into his mouth. He accepted them without protest and sucked on them. He was still blushing, but his eyes were alluring.

I allowed him to get my fingers nice and wet before removing them and immediately putting them at his usually abused entrance. I felt him flinch, but I knew he could take it after weeks of my violence. I pressed them inside finding little resistance.

"Ngh! Yami!" Yugi gasped. I pulled them out slowly and then pushed back in again, repeating the action, pumping slowly. I was getting impatient, the feeling that I needed to be buried inside him now was growing, but I stomped those thoughts down flat. I was not going to rape him again. There was no need. And besides, I would be soon enough.

I pulled away from my little Hikari and stripped my trousers off, exposing my aching erection. I hissed as the cool night air caressed my heated flesh and settled back between Yugi's legs. I reached over to the drawer and pulled out a small tube of lubrication. At this point, I was glad I'd equipped Yugi's room with this, for the odd day I hadn't wanted to slam into his dry heat. I flipped the lid and squirted a generous amount on my fingers and tossed the tube aside. I coated my length liberally and then put my lubed fingers back inside him.

"Yami...please," Yugi begged and my cock twitched. He was usually begging me to stop, but even though he was saying the same words, his tone was different. "Please don't tease me anymore. I need you inside of me."

"As you wish, my little Hikari." I removed my fingers again, not wanting to keep him waiting and lined myself to his hole and pressed inside.

Yugi's head turned to the side and he put a hand over his mouth to stop from screaming. I seated myself in one thrust and let out my breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding. "Gods, Yugi," I gasped. "How are you still so tight?"

Yugi placed his hands on my shoulders and gripped me hard. "Shut up and fuck me already," he whispered.

I smiled with amusement and began a steady thrusting motion. It was unbelievably tight and slick and I wasn't sure if I'd last very long. The foreplay had gotten me hot and close to the edge without a single touch to my own arousal, so with Yugi's velvety heat surrounding me, I knew I'd be lost very quickly.

Yugi wrapped his legs around my waist and used his heels to press against me encouraging me to go faster and harder. I obliged and pounded into him. Maybe, in a way, he'd gotten used to my rough treatment and he realised he liked it. "Yami!" he cried and I felt him come again. I was amazed. I don't think I'd ever made him come twice in a session, and I hadn't even touched him.

I felt a drop of sweat running down my face and I renewed my efforts to catch up with him. Yugi was still panting as I sloppily thrust at every angle to bring myself to completion and when Yugi grabbed my face and kissed me hard, I froze and exploded inside him, shuddering in the wake of a most powerful orgasm. When I finally collapsed, Yugi released my face and I rested my head in the crook of his neck, my cock still buried inside of him. I could feel it slipping as it softened and so I shifted, burying it deeper trying to stay within Yugi as long as possible.

When I finally slipped out, I lifted myself up and flopped next to Yugi. He immediately turned and buried his face in my chest. "Thank you," he said.

I wrapped an arm around him and cuddled him. "I should be thanking you," I replied. "And apologising. I..." I wasn't sure what I wanted to say. It was hard. When you've lusted after someone for so long and then brutally raped them, how can they possibly forgive you?

Yugi lifted his head and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "Don't worry, Yami. I forgive you. I love you, always have and that's all that matters. You don't have to say it yet, or at all if you don't want."

I was relieved. Although in my heart I knew that things had most definitely changed and that I could actually love him, I wasn't ready to tell him yet. "Thank you," I said hugging him closer. I then proceeded to get up, but Yugi wrapped his hand around my wrist. I looked down at him.

"Do you have to go?" he asked me.

I never spent the night with him, just took what I wanted and then retreated. "I...I think..." Oh, what the hell...I could give him this now, and tell him later that perhaps we could move a bit more slowly. Sounded strange in my own mind, but I was sure he'd understand. I smiled and lay back down. He pulled the comforter over us and we snuggled down to sleep.

Every cloud has a silver lining, I guess. Not all mistakes are bad, and sometimes it's okay to fall in the wake of pride. I have a lot to learn about love though, and I know Yugi will be the one to teach me.

THE END

* * *

Good? It's different, I'll give it that. Review if you want. Would be nice.


End file.
